pokemon_ingame_reviews_is_this_pokemon_any_goodfandomcom-20200213-history
Smeargle (SM)
Does anybody feel I made this review just to bash on this Pokémon? No...? Location: Route 2 Stats/Evolutions "Would you like me to paint? Art is an explosion of passion and talent!" Smeargle in the first Pokémon Mystery Dungeon game. I hope your art is better than your fighting skills, Smeargle. Seriously, these stats suck, even for this part of the game. His only great stat (for his standards) is his speed. Very few Pokémon will outspeed him at this part of the game. But what's the point of having ONE decent stat and all others garish? Even that great stat is mediocre. 75 speed is not a lot compared to other fully-evolved Pokémon. Don't think evolution will solve his problems. It doesn't even evolve. At least Magikarp can evolve into the beastly Gyarados. Smeargle wishes it could put up a fight. Moveset, Abilities, Typing It only gets Sketch. And Sketch. And another 8 Sketches. It copies the foe's last used move, like a less cool version of Mega Man or Masaru from Live A Live. If you thought this is cool, you couldn't be more wrong, IT'S REALLY WONKY to use in-game. It gets no TM moves. Alas, poor Smeargle. The painting dog's so worthless it doesn't want TM moves because it knows it's not worthy of one. For abilities, it gets Own Tempo, and Technician. You better catch one with Technician, since it boosts weak moves. Smeargle still sucks. It has the Normal typing. It's weak against fighting types. Fighting types are usable Pokémon. Smeargle isn't. Important Trainers lol * 1st trial (Gumshoos): Gumshoos is a detective. He has to investigate why Smeargle is so weak. * 1st trial (Raticate): Raticate will e-Raticate Smeargle. * Hala: Old Hala is here to make Smeargle holler in intense pain. * 2nd trial (Wishiwashi): Wishiwashi is scary, but he's also scared about how wishy-washy Smeargle is. * 3rd trial (Salazzle): Salazzle will turn him into a hot dog. * 4th trial (Lurantis): Lurantis came to eat. It wasn't what Mallow prepared... * Olivia: Smeargle will rock off. * 5th trial (Vikavolt): Have you ever thought of the possibility of Sophocles using his Vikavolt as a rail gun? No? * 6th trial (Mimikyu): Smeargle will finally join Mimikyu as a ghost... * Nanu: He's got a Persian. Dogs hate cats. Smeargle is actually jealous. * Hapu: Hapu will bury Smeargle. * 7th trial (Kommo-o): Kommo-no. * Hala: Still here to make him holler. * Olivia: Rockin' in. * Acerola: 2Spooky. * Kahili: She'll curl Smeargle into a ball and do a hole-in-one. * Kukui: "Woo, cousin! You'd be the strongest trainer in the region... If you didn't have a Smeargle! Get that awful thing away from me! I thought you were a good trainer, cousin!" Conclusion Get a real beagle, put a beret on its head, and drench its tail in paint. Alternatively, you can wondertrade Smeargle and see if you get, I dunno, a level 100 shiny Pokémon? Rating: 2% Category:Sun and Moon